Futari No Shinario
by Aki-niichan Aki's Notebook
Summary: This is YuusukeXKurama, so no complaints. But Hiei is in the scene, and does have his own yaoi goodness in this somewhat different take on our tantei; set a few years later but still filled with boyish fun^^ Comment! Comment!


Futari No Shinario /A Scenario Of Us Two/  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply!  
Aki-niichan, Aki's Notebook  
http://clik.to/shiine  
  
"Oi, oi, Kurama," he called out, jogging across the street. Urameshi Yuusuke ran a hand over his hair and reached for jacket-clad arm, squeezing it briefly. It was a Saturday.   
  
"Kurama!"   
  
The most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen flashed for a moment with a strange expression, before blinking it away and soon Yuusuke found himself breathing heavily. He tugged at the strap of his bag, pulling himself together. Kurama greeted him with a small smile. "Na, Yuusuke?"   
  
"I was wondering if… well, are you busy tonight?" Yuusuke placed his hands into his pockets, smiling back sheepishly. "You in the mood for a movie or something?"   
  
"A movie?" Kurama asked. He paused briefly, as if waiting for Yuusuke to explain something, and then shrugged. "Well I didn't really have anything planned…"   
  
"So you're free? You'll go?" Yuusuke beamed, standing back a little. He thought perhaps his enthusiasm was too obvious but he could do nothing to hide it. "That's a yes, right?"   
  
Kurama chuckled. "Hei, hei. I'll go. We can meet at around seven."   
  
"No, wait…" Yuusuke shook both his hands, and then shook his head. "I mean, that's great! But, I can pick you up at your place!"   
  
"Are?" Kurama shifted to face him directly. "Well, if you insist. But…" He touched Yuusuke's left cheek, drawing forward. "You're acting a little strange since you came back. Is everything okay?"   
  
Yuusuke bit his lip, quelling a shiver. "Mochiron!" He pulled away quickly, his skin mourning the loss of smooth fingers; before Kurama noticed the heat certain to color his face he skipped away as cheerfully as he could – not that he wasn't cheerful enough as it is. He only half-turned to wave Kurama goodbye, yelling a short "Ja ne!!!", before disappearing into a corner.   
  
Finally he was available! Yuusuke ran towards the station absolutely *giddy*.  
  
  
~ + ~   
  
  
It was only five-thirty and it felt strange lying on his back doing nothing, simply resting in the privacy of his apartment. Hands tucked behind the back of his head Yuusuke closed his eyes, fragments of memories flooding him. The same ones each time - or if they were different memories tonight, he couldn't tell anymore.   
  
When he first met the Youko Kurama they we're both only sixteen, and were both involved with very separate lives. Kurama lived in the ningenkai as Shuuichi with his human mother, studied at an exclusive school in the day and worked with Makai thieves at night; just the same he, Yuusuke, lived with a foster mother but went to a regular high school – the main difference was that by night time he was at the side of the law. It was around that time that he was recruited by Koenma, and it was with that job that he crossed paths with Kurama.   
  
How many battles passed since then. After three years of training in the Makai he decided to come back to the ningenkai, learning in that time more than he could imagine - perhaps if he challenged Yomi now he would win, as he would like to think. But there were many other things that happened.   
  
He was… always full of life, always quick to grasp challenges. Raising his class as a fighter was always his main preoccupation in his teens, so much that he didn't have any other memories other than fighting. It seemed as if it was only now that he was gaining interest in other things, certain things that he only realized during the three years he trained. At twenty-one he had never had a real lover, never took the idea of sex seriously. How could he – he was always caught in a situation where if he wasn't training every minute of his waking day he'd be assassinated by ambitious youkai henchmen. And until now he would not have changed if not for that night…   
  
Raizen had died and he was to be the heir, but increasing his powers on his own were not enough so Yuusuke sought some of his former opponents which had become his friends later on. The more youkai he could train against, the better, and almost all of the youkai he called for gladly accepted to be challenged. One of them, of course, was Hiei.   
  
Hiei was fast and deceptively clever, and he also knew Yuusuke well which made him a dangerous opponent; that was why Yuusuke found himself sparring with the koorime often. It was simply normal that they would find each other worthy opponents, but that they found time together to talk afterwards was what surprised Yuusuke. Although Hiei was more of a private, if not aloof, teammate, it was the first time Yuusuke had been with him alone for long periods of time and he discovered what Hiei was like unguarded. Perhaps after telling Yukina of their relationship and finding his mother's pearl Hiei had become less strict on himself, but Yuusuke suspected that Hiei spoke to him more freely now because he was learning to trust him. And in retrospect, because Hiei was growing fond of him…   
  
At first they only talked about the Makai, and sometimes of the ningenkai, their past battles, sometimes about Koenma. And then the conversation moved on to their nakama, Kuwabara and Kurama, Kurama especially. Yuusuke only realized the nature of Hiei and Kurama's involvement after a few months when Hiei had mentioned what a nuisance it was when Kurama was living with his mother, among other indirect comments. Strange comments that Yuusuke could not understand until Hiei had spelled it out bluntly: not exactly lovers, but they have slept together plenty of times. When Yuusuke paled at the news it was when Hiei cornered him.   
  
The handsome, slight in built and stoic youkai had somehow gotten him to speak about his sexual, or more of sexless, history, and only replied with a smirk. Yuusuke balked at that, but things changed quickly when Hiei started visiting his sleeping chambers at midnight.   
  
All this time he thought himself to be straight – not that he had never been attracted to other boys. He admired Shinobi Sensui a lot, despite being his opponent, and in retrospect he thought perhaps it was more than just his fighting ability that caught his attention. There were also other occurrences, but none so strong that it bothered him. Fending off Hiei's advances was the first case where he had to confront his feelings about sex, and about sexual attraction to other men. He found out later that there was no use rejecting him; Hiei was aggressive and then gentle all at once, calm and calculating in bed as he was in battle. On the night before Yuusuke headed back for the ningenkai they were together, and for the first time he heard Hiei chuckle.   
  
  
**"Hiei?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows. The koorime was already by the window, fixing his cloak, when he had called him, then made that strange sound. He was laughing.   
  
"When you get to the ningenkai, go visit Kurama." Hiei told him, smirking as he went back to his bedside and bent down to kiss his forehead.   
  
Yuusuke scratched his head. "Naa?"**   
  
  
He didn't really understand why, but he did as he was told, and in the light of his newfound sexual preferences Kurama had suddenly burst full bloom in his consciousness. When he saw him last week, on his first day back, the youko's eyes had never been brighter, his hair a vibrant red that made his palms itch to comb through. Suddenly he knew what the fuss was all about when the female viewers called for Kurama during tournaments, or why Hiei guarded the fox extra carefully against being kidnapped in the Makai. Kurama had beamed at him and pulled him close in a welcoming gesture and all Yuusuke could think of suddenly was how he smelled like roses.   
  
  
**There's something you missed the last time you saw each other." Hiei said. He slid a hand down one naked thigh and squeezed, leaving a faint mark on Yuusuke's fair skin. **  
  
  
"You'd think…" Yuusuke shook his head. Enough thinking. He closed his eyes, intent on having a little shut-eye before his date. Date… his heartbeat quickened at that and he punched his own chest, grabbing a throw pillow to smother his face. How was he going to fall asleep now?   
  
  
~ + ~   
  
  
-ding dong-   
  
He was dreaming, wasn't he? Yuusuke shifted a little to his side, ignoring the shrill sound invading his ears. It didn't stop.   
  
-ding dong- -ding dong- -ding dong -   
  
"Yuusuke? You inside?"   
  
That he was sure he heard. Yuusuke yawned, before his eyes widened and he glanced at his watch. It read seven-thirty. "Oh shit!" He panicked and slid off the sofa, running to the door. Sure enough Kurama stood there.   
  
"Looks like you fell asleep," Kurama greeted him, chuckling behind his hand. He let himself in.   
  
"Sumimasen!" Yuusuke stammered, psyche riveted completely awake by Kurama's presence; not that he never saw Kurama in pink before – it was definitely the main hue of the youko's wardrobe – but in a bright pink, almost crimson, button-down blouse folded at the sleeves and opened low enough to expose the white skin of his chest he was simply floored. He tore his eyes off Kurama's neck in the hopes that the fox hadn't noticed and ran to the sofa, picking up throw pillows. "I'll be ready in a minute." He ran upstairs.   
  
Oh Kami, what was he doing being such an idiot! Yuusuke rushed inside the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, then changed into a fresh white shirt. He didn't soak his hair in gel now as he did in his teens; it wasn't a habit you'd sustain in the Makai, after all. He kept his hair longer these days, the sides trimmed neatly, but with bangs longer and reaching over his ears when he brushed them back. Before he went down stairs he grabbed a parka from his bed and pulled it on.   
  
"Aa, gomen, gomen, Kurama!" Yuusuke announced, running towards the front door. "Don't worry, we still have ten minutes until the movie starts!"   
  
"Uh, Yuusuke…" Kurama walked towards him, fingers pulling at the string of his jacket.   
  
Yuusuke jumped at the touch. Kurama laughed.   
  
"We're wearing the same thing."   
  
"Eh?" Yuusuke glanced at his parka, the same exact shade of reddish pink Kurama wearing. With the same dark blue jeans and sleeves pulled to his elbows their clothes absolutely matched! "Eh!!!"   
  
Kurama didn't seem annoyed at all; in fact he was still laughing. "Don't change anymore, Yuusuke. It's okay!"   
  
"Demo…" Yuusuke scratched the back of his head.   
  
"We'll be late," Kurama coaxed. "And, I don't mind…" he followed, his voice sounding almost shy. It made Yuusuke break into a stupid-looking grin.   
  
"Yosh! Iko ni, then."   
  
  
~ + ~   
  
  
Much to their waitress' amusement, Yuusuke had been blushing on and off since they had taken their seats.   
  
Mizu-zan was a popular place for teen-agers these days, with dim yellow lights on one corner and a myriad of flashy, dramatic white ones in the other side. It wasn't really a restaurant, more of a small, trendy cafe that featured innovative coffee-based beverages for the younger crowd. There were light meals, too. Kurama seemed to be a regular customer, and he had brought Yuusuke there and offered to pick up the tab as a welcome back treat for Yuusuke after the movie.   
  
"For the past three years… you've been training all the while?" Kurama asked, shaking a sugar packet between his fingers.   
  
"Of course." Yuusuke blew over his drink, a suspiciously frothy but nonetheless familiar-tasting tea blend. He raised a brow when he caught their waitress giggling in the corner of his eye.   
  
Kurama followed where he was looking and smiled at the girl, who bowed politely and winked at him before prancing away. He glanced back at Yuusuke, who looked a little confused. Although he had changed a lot physically, now taller and with shoulders wider apart, Yuusuke's face was still a testimony to his childlike ways. Eyes wide and bright, his emotions were displayed through the chocolate colored orbs with an accuracy to accompany the candor of his words.   
  
Yuusuke caught him staring and flushed. "Nani?"   
  
"Nani-mo." Kurama sing-songed, going back to his drink. "So, Yuusuke, as I was saying, back in the Makai, you didn't have time to explore the grounds?"   
  
"Not really." Yuusuke replied. The idea didn't even occur to him; the first time he set foot in the place he felt as if he'd already been there.   
  
"No new friends… followers… ?" Kurama asked.   
  
Yuusuke shook his head. "Some youkai, here and there, to spar with. The stronger ones I knew from long before, like Hiei."   
  
At the mention of Hiei's name Kurama looked a little, if not pleasantly, surprised. Hiei…   
  
Could Hiei have…   
  
He remembered how the fire demon wanted to be Minamino Shuuchi's first, how he let the Hiei have his way with his human body at the tender age of fourteen because they both knew the Youko inside was anything but innocent of such matters. It was as if the youkai had read his secret desires, as if he had heard Kurama's heart begging to be taken despite his outward refusal. If Hiei ever had the chance to sense the same repressed hunger in Yuusuke during the last three years he had no doubt Hiei would not be able to resist.   
  
Wait, what was he saying? This was *Yuusuke*, for crying out loud. He didn't have a feminine bone in his body, wouldn't be able to tell if a man was coming on to him if his life depended on it. That didn't stop him from hoping, and trying to win the tantei in the past, though.  
  
If only there was a way for Kurama to know… He searched Yuusuke's face, letting his forefinger dip into the surface of his coffee. "… lovers?"   
  
Yuusuke's grip tightened over his cup for what seemed to be an eternity before it finally cracked, hot liquid seeping into his hand. He let out a surprised yelp and stood up before it spilled over the table and into his pants.   
  
"Oh, sir! Here."   
  
Yuusuke blinked as their waitress from earlier was beside him in an instant, wiping at the table. He thought she looked vaguely amused… "Ano, sumimasen…"   
  
"Daijoubou! It happens all the time to Shuichi-san's dates! Ne, Shuichi-san?" She giggled once more and Yuusuke found himself gawking.   
  
"Rika-chan!" Kurama murmured exasperatedly; his cheeks warmed slightly and he shook it off. Oh good one! Scare Yuusuke off! As if the mention of lovers didn't freak him out enough…   
  
Really, it seemed to him as if Yuusuke hadn't grown at all.   
  
"Dates?" Yuusuke echoed. He stared at Kurama. "Kurama, this is where you bring your…"   
  
"Well, would you like another Bara special?" Rika interrupted, cutting him short; she lifted her tray of broken glass with an affected shrug, then a giggle. For a minute Yuusuke was positive that there was some inside joke he had been missing, not for the first time in the past hour or so they've been there, but he decided not to pursue the matter anymore. Expressing his disapproval of female Makai strippers attached to his shadow seemed only appropriate, but telling off a ningen waitress was entirely, simply rude – Kurama was bound to disapprove. Yuusuke sighed and sat back down. Right now going home didn't sound like a such a bad idea.   
  
"Maybe we should call it a night." He told Kurama, after bidding the waitress away with a neutral glance. Things hadn't exactly progressed as he had hoped – the entire time they had spent together that night was more of disaster, if anything. The only tickets left when they arrived in the cinema earlier on were for a horror movie, and to two vastly-experienced spiritual detectives running and screaming away from a monster that vaguely resembled George /Koenma's assistant/ was as stupid and boring as it gets, plus the fact that all the ushers at the cinema wore the same colored shirts as they did *not* help the situation one bit. They did finish the movie, but to Yuusuke's dismay they had run into some of Kurama's former high school classmates and had to resort to using their ki to escape the aggressive fangirls. Thinking that he finally had Kurama to himself Yuusuke suggested they take a walk, only for one of Yomi's envoys to interrupt them. Consequently, the appointed messenger was also being chased by a group of class A youkai spies, which they had been left to take care of.   
  
He wasn't tired, or upset, only…   
  
Maybe disappointed. He still had fun, personally, because Kurama didn't seem to be annoyed in any way. He simply smiled, sometimes even laughed, at whatever it was that happened, taking everything in his typical lighthearted ningen approach to everything, gracious and polite and able to make Yuusuke chuckle even at himself with a comment or two. He had to go back to the Makai in two weeks, and tonight wasn't exactly a very promising one, but he still had those fourteen days. And besides, he couldn't think of a better way to spend his time than with the fox – romantic or not.   
  
Kurama asked for the bill and they went on their way.  
  
  
~ + ~   
  
  
"No more gooey Makai potions for me." Yuusuke announced, pouring tea into his cup. Kurama was seated behind him in his small living room, holding his cup over his lap. "That ki-stabilizing shit tastes naa~asty!" He further stressed his point with a dramatic grimace.   
  
Kurama laughed. "The Homonlus tree sap mix? They made you drink that? It's just a myth, Yuusuke!"   
  
"I know. But the handmaidens wouldn't let up!" He drank from his tea as if the memory sparked the bitter taste into his mouth. "Pee-uw!"   
  
Kurama was quiet for a while, simply staring at his tea. He seemed to be in deep thought so suddenly, that or because they were simply cooling their tea. Yuusuke stayed on the carpet where he sat as he prepared their tea, his legs folded beneath him. Kurama's left knee touched his shoulder lightly and he secretly beamed.   
  
"This is a nice place." Kurama commented, running a hand over the sofa armrest. It was a light blue one, reminiscent of Botan's hair, and it seemed small enough to seat only two persons comfortably. There was a counter behind it that separated it from the kitchenette where they had entered, and on the left side was a hallway.   
  
"Kaasan found it for me. It's good na?" Yuusuke stretched a little and then froze when he realized that Kurama was staring at him from behind. He gulped. "What now…?"   
  
"I should… apologize." Kurama glanced at his hands, for the first time that evening the one sounding uneasy.   
  
Yuusuke glanced at him a little. Kurama looked so sorry Yuusuke felt his pulse quicken. "You… stained the couch?" He joked lamely, shifting where he sat to face Kurama a little more.   
  
Kurama smiled, but he didn't seem that amused. "You see… about Rika and the other waitresses… they think that we're…" He bent forward to place his teacup of the coffee table, then stayed in that position by propping his elbows over his lap. "They were giggling because they thought…"   
  
"Well?" Yuusuke prodded anxiously. With Kurama's position there faces had become only inches apart.   
  
"They thought you were my date." Kurama finished, bowing a little. "I should have told them otherwise."   
  
"EH?!?" Yuusuke thought he would crack his teacup the second time that night. He focused on clenching his left fist far from Kurama's view instead. "D-demo… we're both men…" He stammered, and then clenched his teeth at the statement. As if that had been a consideration for his opinion of Kurama!   
  
Kurama sighed. "That's because all my former dates were also…" He glanced at Yuusuke significantly. "Boys."   
  
Yuusuke thought he would fall over, but this time he fought *not* to blurt out the wrong reply. If anything Kurama's revelation was good news.   
"So it was unfair them to think that you were one of them."   
  
Kurama was admitting it now, that he wasn't straight; it wasn't something as shocking as, for instance, Kuwabara admitting such thing, because Yuusuke found it almost unacceptable for someone to be so attractive to other men and not be gay. They all had their suspicions, and of course Hiei already clarified his own over Kurama's preferences. But to have Kurama say it…   
  
"I don't mind." Yuusuke said, emptying the contents of his cup in one drinking. It left a searing trail down his throat, he was sure, making him press hard against his neck with his fingers. But then Kurama's hand brushed against the back of his head – accidentally it seemed, except that it lingered there – and suddenly the heat in his throat was forgotten. If anything it seemed to have transferred to the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Yuusuke…" Kurama murmured, facing Yuusuke so that his lips almost grazed the boy's ear. "You really don't mind…?"   
  
*Oh Kami, what are you asking…*  
  
Kurama's hand slipped down the nape of his neck, the tips of his fingers dancing lightly against the sensitive skin there. Now that he thought about it, Kurama always was the type who'd touch him while they spoke, or help him undress and tuck him in his futon. It just wasn't an issue before, though…   
  
"Uh, not really…" He replied, inhaling deeply. What was he being nervous about, anyway? As if Kurama knew of his preferences… He leaned to the touch and closed his eyes, almost smiling. Immediately the ministrations stopped and Kurama was pouring them more tea, his hand reaching for the remote.   
  
Yuusuke blinked. Kurama had turned on the living room TV set and was flipping through the channels and drinking tea. "Kurama?"   
  
Kurama sighed. He patted the cushion beside him and smiled brightly, hand still working at the remote. Yuusuke obliged easily and pulled himself up on the sofa.   
  
"Thank you, Yuusuke." Kurama said quietly.   
  
Yuusuke scratched his head. "For what?"   
  
"I wasn't sure it'd be okay with you."   
  
"But…" Yuusuke stared at him in disbelief. *But we're not doing anything!* He shut the little voice screaming profanities in his head and tried to sound as calm as possible. "What is?"   
  
"Well I just did come out… to you." Kurama explained. "Not many people know about it, yet. Not even tousan." At the mention of his stepfather's name his voice lowered slightly, a wistful, poignant tone.   
  
"Oh." Yuusuke glanced at his hands. He almost forgot how things were three years ago, with Keiko and Koenma and just about everything in his life a world different. Back then he was the type who wouldn't have accepted Kurama's confession so easily. He would probably be a little cautious of the fox had he admitted being gay before… although in retrospect it might be because he had his own sexual issues.   
  
"I'm glad you told me."   
  
Kurama smiled; he looked so relieved. He took Yusuke's hand and squeezed it a little. But as the color in Yuusuke's cheeks resurfaced Kurama's eyes widened and he let go, slipping his hand under his thigh as if to hide it. "Anou…"  
  
Kurama's hands were so soft, Yuusuke thought. This was what Hiei was saying that he missed, apparently; Kurama's beauty. With how he felt right now it was as if his attraction to Kurama had been around ever since, only he didn't know it. He tugged at Kurama's hand, holding it between both his hands. Kurama had to know of what he was feeling, right? He was too touchy, sometimes blushing, or teasing, or both. Perhaps he had yet to see Yuusuke in the same light but… but with Kurama's confession, now seemed like a good time to hint at his sexuality as well.   
  
"I'm very glad you told me…" Yuusuke repeated, forcing to keep eye contact. He thought his face would flame up.   
  
Kurama looked, as Yuusuke would put it, adorably confused. His eyes were glued to where his hand was trapped in Yuusuke's; for years he had been the one taking every opportunity to touch the boy, and now this very un-Yuusuke behavior was turning things around. It was almost as if Yuusuke was, sweet Inari, coming on to him. And then Yuusuke pressed his lips to his hand and his breathing *stopped*.   
  
Yuusuke was having a little difficulty with air himself. *What am I doing…*   
  
"Y-yuusuke…"   
  
This was how Hiei did it, taking his hand and slipping his fingers one by one into the warm crevice of his mouth. It had made his blood run hot and cold, and right now he was hoping that Kurama's reactions were even a fraction of that. But he couldn't pull something like that off – he didn't feel the sexual undercurrent very much needed for that type of action. Instead he did what felt more natural, what he really wanted to do to Kurama. *I don't want to have to tell you… I can't.*   
  
The moment he started to gently press his lips to the back of the hand in his Kurama clutched his hand to his chest, emerald-bright eyes so full of wonder. He let out a long-held rush of breath, the muscles in his back and stomach tense. "Uso…"   
  
"I… more than understand, Kurama…" Yuusuke closed his eyes, willing the words to form. He was not one who could say beautiful prose and woo a lover in bed, but being his brash, impulsive self seemed out of place in the silence of the room, in the presence of Kurama's gentle sensuality. "I…" Damn it, who still confessed this way, anyway?!?   
  
Kurama bit his lower lip, his heart pounding against the back of his hand. Yuusuke's behavior was impossible to match to the Yuusuke he knew three years ago. He was always confident, never uptight or shy or even vaguely nervous – at least he would never show it. Tonight, and as the past few days Yuusuke had been blushing and laughing nervously for no apparent reason, had been behaving strangely enough to make Kurama wonder what was amiss.   
  
"You…"   
  
Suddenly, softly, strong hands gathering his shoulders Kurama found himself to be kissing someone.   
  
Yuusuke's eyes were closed and his cheeks were so red Kurama didn't know where to look first among the still boyish features now so near, until he realized that he had stopped breathing altogether. Yuusuke's lips were slightly dry, his breath warm and hinting of tea. Kurama knew then, what he wanted to say, hard as it was still to understand.   
  
When they paused he sighed, his hands tight fists on his lap. He could hear crying in the background, probably an old Japanese drama rerun. He was sure Yuusuke would kiss him again but he simply bowed, placing his forehead lightly against Kurama's shoulder.   
  
"Yuusuke…" Kurama touched his lips. He had just… he had just kissed Yuusuke… Oh Inari!   
  
"This is okay with you?" Yuusuke whispered, his words slightly muffled by the fabric of his shirt. The warmth sent little shivers dancing over Kurama's shoulders and he almost sighed again.   
  
Yuusuke pushed himself back; it was torture to leave the scent of Kurama's hair. He looked at Kurama's face, watching him smile and nod, watching him lean forward and hold his hand; suddenly, there were so many other things he still wanted to tell him. Always, ever since, there was always something about the youko that intrigued him, something that made him bother to check Kurama for bruises personally after each fight, that made him worry needlessly over him. It was that youko charisma, he had told himself, the same that drew in everyone else, but the illustrious Youko Kurama was not the type to encourage worry – he was strength and magnificence embodied, and it had been strange for Yuusuke to identify his feelings of concern for Kurama with his Youko persona. Perhaps then…   
  
Perhaps then it was not the typical attraction for most youkai, for most youkai would lust after the Youko whereas Yuusuke found himself attracted with his human aspect. Not just attracted, even, but practically, after wondering about it so long, that emotion that clung to him despite his slow acceptance of Kurama as a youko was still there, not really admiration, but…   
  
Something… "Something I missed before…" Yuusuke said out loud, apparently without even noticing it.   
  
"It was you."   
  
He felt something inside him just click into place, partly realization and partly Kurama just smiling at him. And their lips met, making him smile as well.   
  
  
~ + ~   
  
  
"Hai, I'll call you again tonight, I promise. Yes, yes, I won't forget about the souvenirs."   
  
Yuusuke pushed the door open with his foot, throwing his backpack inside the preposterously large, well-furnished bedroom. From behind him Kurama was still chatting with Shunichi-kun, his younger stepbrother, the supposed five-minute call now over at least an hour.  
  
"If this is where you sleep, just how big is Yomi's room…?" Yuusuke remarked, staring at the concave ceiling. His room in Raizen's kingdom wasn't even half the size of Kurama's both in perimeter and height. And besides, his room had grainy stone walls. This one had to have to glitziest, most expensive wallpaper he had seen, both in the Makai and the Ningenkai!   
  
"Everyone wants to spoil the fox," a deep voice echoed across the room, where a spiky-haired, grumpy youkai stood beside the bed. He had his back turned on them and Yuusuke couldn't see his face, nonetheless he knew he was scowling.   
  
"Hn. You're late."   
  
Yuusuke grinned, grabbing the strap of his bag and heading towards the end of the room. "We did come from the Ningenkai, you know."   
  
"Mukuro needs me back in an hour." With that Hiei turned around, walking past Yuusuke, who scratched his head.   
  
"Just a minute," Kurama asked, covering the receiver of his cell phone. "Leaving already, Hiei?"   
  
No reply. Hiei simply pulled at his wrist and kissed his cheek, then glanced back at where Yuusuke stood. And smirked.   
  
Yuusuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on that. He simply watched Hiei leave, before he remembered why he asked Hiei to stop by. There was something he wanted to ask. Swiftly he ran after the demon.   
  
"Oi, Hiei, matte!" Yuusuke yelled, chasing him down the hallway. Hiei kept on walking but he deliberately slowed down to let Yuusuke catch up. The baka had forgotten why he asked him over earlier, he was sure. If he hadn't walked away so soon they could be spending hours over useless chatter and it still wouldn't come up.   
  
"You said before that… I missed something." Yuusuke said, running a hand over his hair. He was too curious now, too curious ever since he and Kurama got together why Hiei was aware of everything beforehand. "How did you know that I had feelings for Kurama ever since?" He blinked at his own honesty, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, er…"   
  
Hiei's expression was expressionless until now. He blinked, large ruby-colored eyes unable to hide his wonder. "Omae…?"   
  
"Don't act so surprised." Yuusuke drawled with a half-grin, hitting him lightly on the shoulder – light enough not to trigger Hiei's unfriendly temper that is. When Hiei simply blinked again he found himself frowning.   
  
"Hiei?"   
  
And then Hiei did the last thing he expected him to. He laughed. For real – albeit quietly. Yuusuke found himself inching backwards nervously. "Hiei…"   
  
"When I said that you missed something," Hiei explained, a frighteningly joyful glint in his eyes, "I meant his feelings for you."   
  
Yuusuke's mouth made a soundless "eh?" and stared long and hard at Hiei's face, waiting for more words. Kurama's feelings for him… before last week? But, but… Kurama wanted him without his prodding? But all this time he had no clue of Yuusuke's preferences! Hell, even he didn't have a clue at the time!   
  
"I…" Yuusuke found himself at a loss for words. Hiei smirked at him.   
  
"You're an idiot." He finished conveniently, turning around. "Go back to your fox, ningen."   
  
Yuusuke wanted to stop him from leaving, but then he didn't know what more to say. More than anything the warmth glowing over his cheeks was prompting him to beam from ear to ear, and do only that as Hiei's form vanished into the shadows of Yomi's gray-lined corridors. He glanced back where Kurama still spoke to his stepbrother, feeling a need to embrace his fox.   
  
So that was what he missed, then, and his feelings for Kurama were just incidental in Hiei's helpful statement. It would explain a lot of things… He stepped inside Kurama's chambers and closed the door behind him, Kurama standing in center of the room.   
  
And this, he mused, was what he missed three years ago. He approached Kurama, sorry for lost time, for unrequited feelings, for not knowing, and equally grateful that it was not too late. Because if it was…   
  
"I…"   
  
Kurama was nodding, apparently agreeing to something Shunichi said, when Yuusuke's breath husked against the nape of his neck and he turned towards him, hearing Yuusuke's nervous voice.   
  
"Kurama… I…"   
  
He almost dropped the phone. With the way his heart pounded he suspected that Yuusuke would say a few words, words that he himself said before and also wanted to hear in return. Kurama bit his lip.   
  
"I'm an idiot." Yuusuke finished in a rush, and then with his hand clamping over the phone's receiver he kissed Kurama loudly on the lips, grinning. Beautiful, beautiful fox. Kurama looked as if he would pout, but smiled instead.   
  
"Daijoubo." He mouthed soundlessly, leaning to Yuusuke's ear to whisper. "You've *plenty* more time to say it."   
  
*Thank Kami…*   
  
A lot of time… even perhaps, ceaseless, these feelings. "Aa."   
  
Yuusuke closed his eyes, holding Kurama as close as he could.   
  
  
*Thank Kami.*   
  
  
  
+ Owari ++ 


End file.
